


I promise

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Series: Tumblr Celebration Stories [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Some angst, follows events of star trek: Into Darkness, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Leonard makes a promise. He intends to keep it.





	I promise

Jim was still zoned out on the bed when Leonard returned from the bathroom with a damp cloth, doing no more than grumbling lightly as Leonard washed him down with great care. Leonard couldn’t help but smile. Like this, Jim looked utterly relaxed and at peace, and it made Leonard’s heart do a funny little thing knowing that he was the one who’d brought Jim that peace. **  
**

Once he was done, Leonard shifted Jim around so he was able to slip back into bed, and pull the blond to his chest. Jim happily snuggled in close, draping one arm loosely across his torso and tangling their legs together. Leonard used the opportunity to run his hand along Jim’s arm, down to his wrist.

The skin was a light red from where the cuffs they’d used had rubbed against it, but it was nothing serious, and Leonard was certain the marks would have faded by morning. If they hadn’t, he’d heal them up before Jim went on shift.

“M’fine,” Jim mumbled next to him, in a half asleep voice. “You worry about me too much.”

“Someone has to,” Leonard chuckled, running the fingers of his free hand through Jim’s short blond hair.

Jim hummed tiredly, leaning into Leonard’s touch. “I’m glad it’s you.”

“I’m glad it’s me too, kid,” Leonard huffed another laugh. It was true. Despite his grumbling, the very thought of Jim not just with someone else, but letting someone else do the things to him that he let Leonard do, left an uncomfortable sensation under Leonard’s skin.

Leonard sensed Jim smile rather than saw it. “I love you, Bones.”

And just like that their relaxed atmosphere was gone.

Every inch of Jim instantly tensed, and the younger man jerked away from Leonard as if he’d been shocked.

“Jim…” Leonard tried to grab hold of Jim as he scrambled frantically up off the bed, but his grip was shaken loose.

“Gotta pee.” Was his excuse, and before Leonard could even form another reply, Jim was inside the bathroom, leaving Leonard staring at the closed grey door.

Leonard blinked dumbly as his brain tried to catch up with the events that had just occurred. How Jim had gone from perfectly blissed out to an anxious, close to terrified, bundle of energy. Nothing had happened. They’d only been cuddling, and whispering the usual affections they said after a scene, except…

It had been the first time Jim had said ‘I love you’ to him.

Leonard hadn’t registered it. He’d loved Jim for so long now that his first reaction would have simply been to reciprocate the affection. Did Jim somehow think he’d messed up by admitting his feelings? Certainly their relationship hadn’t always been the most traditional. It had started back in their first year. Jim had come to him, asking for help to scratch an itch, needing to get out of his head, and escape the weight of the expectations the Academy had put upon him. There hadn’t been sex at first, just Leonard helping Jim in a safe environment. Gradually things had changed, turning from the odd fumble after a night out, to what Leonard had assumed was a serious relationship.

Was that it then? In his endorphin high had Jim said something he didn’t really mean? And upon immediately realising it had freaked out? Leonard felt more than a little bit nauseous at that thought, but he quickly attempted to dismiss it. Jim had never said anything he hadn’t meant during a scene or after one, there was no reason to believe that he would start now.

Leonard pushed himself up, stopping briefly to pull on some underwear, then went and stood in front of the bathroom door. Jim would have to come out eventually, and Leonard was going to make sure he didn’t have a chance to run away again.

The door slid open sooner than Leonard expected, and he came face to face with a very startled Jim. Jim froze where he was, blue eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. “Bones…”

Leonard grabbed Jim’s hand before he could try to retreat back in or slip by. “We need to talk.”

Jim opened and closed his mouth a few times, before finally nodding, and following Leonard silently back to the bed. They sat on the edge, Jim placing his hands in his lap and trying to keep as much distance from Leonard as possible. “You don’t have to say anything, Bones, I know I fucked up,” he whispered in the smallest voice Leonard had ever heard.

“Jim…Jim, you haven’t fucked up. Not in the slightest.” Leonard shifted closer, forcing himself to ignore the way Jim flinched when he placed a hand on his thigh.

“Of course I have! I’ve gone and made things too deep  _again_ , and now you’re going to leave like everyone else I’ve loved!”

“Oh, darlin’. Look at me, please.” Leonard gently tipped Jim’s head up, forcing his gaze away from his lap and up to Leonard’s face. “I’m not going to leave you.”

“Everyone leaves me. It’s the way it works, and honestly, I’m surprised you’ve stuck around this long. You’ve already broken, like, two of my records for people being around and being in a relationship with me, by months. I knew it was coming, but I still wanted to make it last as long possible.” Jim’s words came tumbling out, as though he was afraid soon he wouldn’t be able to speak. And if the crack in his voice was anything to go by, it didn’t seem like an overreach.

Leonard’s heart broke for Jim at his admission, and purposely scooted as close as he was able to. “Listen to me, Jim, I’m not everyone else. I’m not leaving you. I love you too.”

Jim’s eyes widened in shock. “You…you do? You’re not messing me around?”

“You really think I would’ve followed you all the way up here if I wasn’t hopelessly in love with you?”

“I suppose that does make sense.”

“You’re damn right it does, you infant,” Leonard smiled, sliding his hand around so he could play with the light hairs at the nape of Jim’s neck. “I love you, Jim, and I promise you that I’m never going to just up and leave. I don’t give in easily, and if we ever do hit a bump in the road, I’ll fight. I’ll fight with every breath I have before I let you go.”

Jim broke into the brightest, most brilliant smile Leonard had ever seen, and gave Leonard no warning whatsoever before he was pounced upon, pushing him back onto the bed with soft lips crashing against his.

Leonard smiled and wrapped his arms around Jim, holding him as close as he possibly could.

~

“Doctor McCoy?”

The voice of one of his nurses pulled Leonard out of his reverie, and he snapped his head up to look at her. “What is it?”

“We have word. Commander Spock has captured Khan. He’s bringing him back on board now.”

Leonard’s jaw clenched and he swallowed thickly before he nodded. “Good. Get everything ready.”

“Yes, Doctor.” The nurse turned and left, leaving Leonard alone once more.

He looked back down into the cryo tube, at Jim’s pale face. Features that were once so bright and full of life were now still. Lifeless. The memories they shared, along with his promise to Jim still echoed through his mind, and with a new determination, Leonard placed his hand on the tube, over Jim’s heart.

_“I’m not going to let you go, not without a fight.”_


End file.
